love_hunger_gamesfandomcom-20200214-history
District 12
District 12 is the poorest District of Panem. It is home to about 8.000 people. It's main industry is the production of coal, to light the Capitol fires. It is located in the Appalachia. Jobs Jobs in District 12 include: *Coal miner *Geologist *Blaster *Surveyor *Metallurgist *Hob Merchant Areas There are four main areas of District 12: The Seam, the Merchant Area, the Victor's Village and the Hob. The Seam is the poorest area of District 12. This is where Katniss Everdeen lived before winning the Hunger Games, and where Gale Hawthorne also lives. Most people who live in the Seam are coal miners, who probably don't earn much. The most common fate in the Seam is starvation, and lots of children sign up for tesserae. The Merchant Area is the place with all the shops, and the square. Some of the shops include the bakery, where Peeta Mellark lived, the sweetshop and the shoeshop. In the Hunger Games it was said that the square was one of the only nice places in the District. In Catching Fire, Peacekeeper Thread had transformed the square into a place of torture. The Victor's Village is the place in District 12 where past victors live. In District 12, only 3 of the houses are being used. The houses in the Victor's Village are much bigger than the other houses in the District, so it is more like a mansion to the people in the Seam. The Hob is the black market in District 12, where many illegal things can be sold and bought. Katniss and Gale were known customes at the hob, and so was Haymitch Abernathy. In Catching Fire the Hob is firebombed and many of the people who made their living there were arrested. Known Tributes and Victors District 12 has had four Victors in 75 years. Three of them are alive when the events of the Hunger Games occur, the other has died. Nothing is known about the dead Victor, not the name, not the gender, not the Games they won. The other three Victors are Haymitch Abernathy, Katniss Everdeen and Peeta Mellark. The table here only has tributes known by name, or Games they were in. Since nothing is known about the dead Victor, he or she is not in the table. Peacekeeping Force It is known that the Peacekeepers in District 12 were much more forgiving than the Peacekeepers in other Districts. For example, Katniss did not get arrested for poaching, because lots of Peacekeepers traded with her. The Head Peacekeeper was a man named Cray, who was described as a man who paid girls to sleep with him. Katniss said that if she was older when her father died, she would have gone to Cray. In Catching Fire, a new Head Peacekeeper arrives, Romulus Thread. He was harsh, and enforced harder laws for the citizens, and firebombed the Hob. Darius was the only known Peacekeeper that was not a Head, and he was often in the Hob. When Gale Hawthorne gets whipped he steps in, and gets made an Avox. Katniss mentions that when Peacekeeper Thread arrives, he brings a lot of new Peacekeepers with him, because she didn't recognise any faces. Known Peacekeepers are: *Cray *Thread *Darius